Dangerous Love
by Gaarasonetruegirl1
Summary: Kagome left Inuyasha after finding out he was cheating on with Kikyo. It has been four long years and she is raising his child and is just now getting her life back on track, but what happens when Inuyasha returns and her ex-boyfriend Kouga wants her back
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—**_I do not own Inuyasha, simple._

**Summery**—Kagome left Inuyasha after finding out that he was cheating on her with Kikyo. She moved out of town, unaware that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. It has been four years since she saw him. She's just broke up with her abusive drug dealer boyfriend Kouga and is finally starting to get her life back on track…but what happens when Inuyasha returns?

_**A/N— **__I guess staying up at five in the morning really does pay off! I've come up with a great idea for my next story and I think its going to come out great. I'll try to update this one frequently while still working on my Naruto Fanfiction, Drama High. Anyway, enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Love**

_Chapter 1_

Kagome yawned softly as she looked at herself in her bathroom mirror while brushing her long ebony locks. She had just woken up and was still exhausted. She wanted to go back to bed, but knew she had to go to work or she'll lose her job.

After finish brushing her hair, she checked herself one last time to make sure she looked suitable for work. She was wearing her uniform; a blue dress with a black apron and black undershirt. Every weekday she spent numerous hours writing down orders, attending to customers, allowing people to talk to her any and all kinds of ways. It was hard being a waitress, but she at least the pay was good.

Making sure she looked suitable, she slipped on her shoes and left her room to check on her son. As she entered her child's small room, she noticed how junky her little boy left it. There were a few toys scattered across the room that should have been sat inside his toy box. His Batman sheets were on the floor when they should have been neatly made along with his bed. Various clothing was sat across the room, making Kagome frowned.

"Ichirou, I thought I told you to clean up your room last night."

Kagome directed her gaze to a four year old boy who was struggling to put his shoes on. The little boy's golden gaze lifted to meet his mothers and an innocent smile played on his face.

"Sorry, mama, I forgot."

Sighing once more, Kagome walked over to her child and ran her fingers through his silver locks once and rubbed his dog ears that sat on the top of his head.

"The first thing you're going to do when we get home tonight is clean up your room."

The twenty-two year old woman instructed her half-demon son as she bent down and helped him tie his shoes. Once she got her child shoes on, picked him up in her arms and walked out of her small home.

Her home was only a two bedroom, one bathroom house. It was the best she could afford. It was better than living in an apartment. She might could've afford a better house if she still had Inuyasha around.

Kagome's eyes clouded with thoughts as she walked on the busy sidewalk to get to Ichirou's daycare. Inuyasha…it has been four long years since she saw the half breed she was in love with. After catching him in the act with Kikyo, the local slut, she had to leave. She couldn't give him another chance. She had heard it plenty of times that he was cheating on her, but she didn't believe it. Well, she just had to learn the hard way. Even though she hasn't seen him since then, she still thinks about him. It was hard not to, since Ichirou looks just like his father. She could still remember it like it was yesterday…

**/////Flashback\\\\\**

Kagome walked inside of her and Inuyasha's house, taking off her shoes and leaving them by the door. She got off early and wanted to surprise Inuyasha since she knew he wasn't with his gang. Yes, she was in love with a gang leader, but she couldn't help who she fell in love with.

The eighteen year old tiptoed up the steps with a small smile on her face. As she approached her and Inuyasha's bedroom, she started to hear voice. A look of confusion spread across Kagome's features as she stopped outside of the door, placing her ear against the wood to hear.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Harder! Harder!"

Kagome recognized the voice easily as Kikyo's. She could hear Inuyasha growl loudly and their bed's constant squeaking. Kikyo's moans filled her ears as tears swelled up in Kagome's chocolate pools. How could Inuyasha do this to her! She loved him and he was cheating on her!

Wanting to make sure that she was right, she slowly opened the door and peaked in. Her stomach churned at the sight. Kikyo was positioned on her hands and knees while Inuyasha pounded viciously inside of her.

Kagome chocked back a sob before closing the door softly. If he wanted to be with Kikyo, then fine! He didn't deserve her! Removing the fourteen karat promise ring that Inuyasha easily purchased for her, she tossed it to the ground. She wasn't going to live with a cheater.

She grabbed her purse and slipped back on her shoes, before walking out of the house. She didn't get the car keys to her Camry, another gift from Inuyasha, because she didn't want anything to due with him anymore. Whatever he gave her, she left.

**/////End Flashback\\\\\**

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Her child's voice snapped Kagome out of her daze, making her look down at the little boy beside her.

"Yes sweety?"

"We're here."

Ichirou pointed out simply as he looked at the daycare. Numerous kids were saying goodbye to their parents and walking in happily. Smiling, Kagome bent down and gave the little boy a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a nice day, Ichirou."

She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"You too, mommy!"

Ichirou waved goodbye to his mother as he happily ran inside of the daycare. Kagome was glad she found a place that only took care of half-demons. He couldn't go to a regular daycare or else he'll be teased about his 'tainted' blood.

Resuming on her way, it didn't take Kagome long to arrive to her job at Café Jewel. It was a small place where many people can sit and enjoy a cup of coffee or a piece of cake.

The young woman entered the café with a smile, and walked in the back where she sat down her purse and checked herself one last time.

"Good morning, Kagome!"

Kagome looked around and smiled at her three friends; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They've been her friends ever since she moved out to Kyoto, Japan. They were good friends and have never asked any personal questions about her life which was good. They respected her.

"Good, morning."

Kagome smiled back to the three as they all walked out of the backroom. Kagome dug her fragile hand inside of her apron pocket and pulled out her notepad and a pen. She looked down, flipping through sheets of paper as she approached her first costumer of the day.

"Welcome to Jewel Café, how ma—"

Kagome stopped in mid sentence, staring at her costumer who was busy looking through the menu. Those silver locks, fluffy dog ears, amber pools…Inuyasha! What is he doing here!? He's supposed to be in Tokyo, not in Kyoto! Her heart started to race inside of her chest as her eyes met Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Kagome"

* * *

_**A/N—**So what do you guys think!? Perfect beginning right!? No, I think it was a bit dull. Anyway, the next chapter shall be filled with excitement!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—**Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and last time I checked, that wasn't my name.

**A/N—**_Last time we left off, Kagome was working at her job and her first customer happens to be Inuyasha! Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Love**

_Chapter 2_

"Kagome."

The half breed murmured as he stood up from his seat. Towering over Kagome's smaller frame. Fear clouded Kagome's chocolate depths and she backed away slightly from the demon. He looked even stronger and bigger than from when she last saw him! He was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy, cut-up black jeans to match. His eyes held anger inside of him, all directed towards the woman he haven't seen in four long years.

"I've finally found you, Kagome."

Inuyasha growled softly, making Kagome flinch. She was scared out of her mind now! There were so many things Inuyasha could do to her and she wouldn't be able to fight back. But wait…he wouldn't dare hurt her in public! He maybe one of the biggest gang leader out there, but he wasn't going to strike her in public.

"I'm taking you home."

He stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest. Not that he found her; he wasn't going to let her leave again. He didn't even know why she left in the first place! He was furious with her. Leaving without telling him, making him worry. If he wasn't in public, no telling what he would have done to her!

"This is my home, Inuyasha."

Kagome told him, mustering up as much courage as possible. She turned around and started to head to the back. She needed to inform her boss that she'd be leaving early. She couldn't deal with this right now. She needed to rest.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, but a plan quickly formed in his mind. As soon as she left, he would follow her and wait until they were in private. He walked out of the café and approached his black Mercedes-Benz GL-Class. He unlocked his doors before sitting inside of his vehicle, waiting for Kagome to leave. He would wait all night if that's what it took.

To his surprise, Kagome walked out not too long after he did. She was in a rush as she walked down the over crowded side walk. Starting his ride, Inuyasha slowly drove down the road, making sure to keep a distance from Kagome. He did this plenty of times and Kagome wasn't anyone that would actually notice these kinds of things.

Kagome stopped at the daycare, looking up at the sign before walking inside. Her eyes scanned the many half demons that were happily at play. She finally noticed her son who was playing with a half neko demon. She slowly approached the two with a smile on her face. She was glad that Ichirou had friends. It must be lonely without having anyone to play with at home.

"Ichirou, its time to go."

Kagome interrupted the two at play. Ichirou looked a bit confused on why his mother was here to pick him up so early. It was only around nine, their play time. He stood up, leaving the toy truck and the other half breed behind him.

"Bye, Mimi."

Ichirou waved goodbye to his close friend and followed behind his mother as they left. Kagome signed her child out and waved goodbye to Kaede. The young mother lowered herself and picked Ichirou up in her arms, wanting to get home as fast as they can. She was used to carrying the boy and his weight didn't affect her.

It didn't take too long for the duo to arrive to their small home. Kagome had yet to notice the SUV that followed her all the way home. She glanced around nervously as she unlocked the door to her house and walked inside.

Sighing softly, Kagome sat down the pup in her arms. Confusion was in his amber orbs and he just had to ask his mother why they came home so early. He was enjoying his time at the daycare.

"Mama, why are we home so soon?"

He questioned as he took off his shoes. Kagome did the same, before answering her son's question.

"Mommy just wanted to rest today."

She lied to her son, showing him a fake small. She was still scared out of her mind. She was praying that Inuyasha returned back to his home town and stayed out of her life. She wanted to raise her child all on her own in a safe environment. She didn't want her son to be involved with gangs, drugs, and sex. No! Her child was not going to end up like Inuyasha.

"How about I make you some ramen?"

It was already close to lunch time so she might as well start the meal so he could take his nap. Ichirou's eyes brighten up and he jumped up and down happily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kagome giggled lightly as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pot and filling it with water. She opened a ramen packet, and poured the uncooked noodles in the pot, turning the stove on. It should be done soon.

As Kagome started to return to the living room where Ichirou was watching TV, there was a knock at her door. Fear rushed ran through her body as she slowly approached the door.

"Who is it?"

She asked through the door and heard Inuyasha's voice. Quickly knowing that she had to let him in or he'll break down the door, she instructed for Ichirou to go to his room. The little demon looked at her in confusion before scampering off to his room.

Making sure that her child was safely inside of his room; Kagome slowly unlocked her door and opened it to see an angry Inuyasha. He was even more pissed off to find out that Kagome had a child. He didn't know that she went off and got pregnant! Surely the brat wasn't his!

Pushing Kagome aside, he walked inside of the house and closed the door behind him. His eyes glanced around, looking for the kid he saw her with. There was no sight of the child and for that he didn't mind.

"Inuyasha, please leave. What do you want from me?"

Kagome questioned as she stared at the half demon. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he turned to look at Kagome with fierce golden eyes. Kagome didn't flinch this time, she stared directly at him. She wanted him to leave before Ichirou walked out of his room. She didn't want Inuyasha to know anything about his child.

"I want you to come back Kagome! Why did you leave in the first place!?"

Inuyasha growled at her as he cornered her to the wall. Kagome was silent for a moment, trying to look for anyway to escape Inuyasha, but there were no openings.

"Don't act innocent Inuyasha! I saw you with Kikyo! You played me for a fool to damn long! I want you to get out of my house before I call the police!"

All of that balled up anger just exploded from Kagome. He really did take her as a fool! To think he could just keep cheating on her without getting caught. Hell no! She balled up her fists, her face red with anger.

Inuyasha looked a bit stunned that Kagome's outburst. Ah, so she finally caught him in the act. And to think he thought he was the best player around. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out a lie or something, but he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

'_No reason in lying any longer.' _

"Your right, Kagome. I did cheat on you."

Inuyasha admitted it, starting straight into Kagome's chocolate depths. Tears were forming in her eyes, but he completely ignored the salty smell. So what he cheated. She is his and on one else! He still belonged to her no matter how much she disliked it. Once she entered his life, there was no escaping it. Kikyo was just a good fuck and nothing more to him. A simple whore he used for his sexual needs that Kagome refused to do.

"But you _belong_ to **me**. So what if I cheated on you! You are still **mine**!"

Inuyasha growled at Kagome. The young girl was shocked at his words. How dare he think that she'd come running back after he admit he cheated. Did he really think that he had complete control over her!?

"Get out of my house, Inuyasha."

Her voice was cold and emotionless. Her order was simple. He wanted her to get out of her house, get out of town, and get out of her fucking life! And stay out!

"I think you're forgetting who you are talking to, Kagome."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he advanced on her. He pinned her against the wall and started to gentle kiss her neck. He knew her secret spot. Where he can easily kiss her and make her feel all the pleasure in the world. Where he could easily making her forgot about all the things he did to her.

"Get off of my mommy!!!"

Neither of them noticed the Ichirou came out of his room until he started pounding his tiny fists on Inuyasha's leg. He growled dangerously in warning to the fellow half demon before biting down on his leg.

Inuyasha winced and let go of Kagome, glaring down at the runt that was biting his head. His eyes widen slightly at the resemblance they both held. Silver locks, golden eyes, facial features. Was this his kid? No! It was possible! Kagome should have told him that she was pregnant with his child!

"Ichirou! Stop!"

Kagome shouted as she pushed pass Inuyasha with all her might and grabbed the little boy quickly in her arms. She held her son tightly, not wanting to him go although he struggled to get back to Inuyasha. She knew that her son was protective of her, but he couldn't take on Inuyasha.

"Leave Inuyasha! **NOW!"**

Kagome screamed, making both Inuyasha and Ichirou flatten their ears to their head in pain. Yet, Inuyasha didn't leave the house. His eyes were focused on the child in Kagome's arms. It had to be his child. No doubt about it.

"Kagome…is that my son?"

* * *

_**A/N**_—_Well I do like this chapter a lot better than the last one! Please review! Oh and Inuyasha is a bit out of character, but he's not abusive to Kagome or anything. Although he does like to be in control, but don't think of it as abusive._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer—**Don't own Inuyasha. Sorryz.

**A/N—**_Here's the next chapter of Dangerous love! I'm sure you all enjoyed the last one so this one will be much longer since I have a lot of time on my hands this weekend. I might update again before this week is over with, I don't know yet._

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Love**

_Chapter 3_

Kagome glared at the half demon that didn't listen to her order. She was barely able to keep her angered son from attacking his own father. She knew that Ichirou was angered, but he can't just hit his own father. Besides that fact, the little four year old stood no chance against a full grown half dog demon.

"What in the hell do you think!?"

Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, forgetting the fact that her son was also in the room. Usually she would never cuss around her child, but Inuyasha was pissing her off. Her eyes started into the demon's golden ones. She could see the look of shock held on Inuyasha's face and a bit of disbelief along with it.

In an instant, his gaze softened as he stared directly at **his **mate. How could Kagome keep his own child away from him!? Why didn't Kagome just tell him that she was pregnant with his child!? If he knew, he would have never let Kagome leave him! Damnit!

"Kagome why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome recognized the hurt in Inuyasha's town, but she completely ignored it for now. Quickly ushering her son back into his room and locking it so he couldn't escape again, she stared at Inuyasha with almost the same hurt in her own eyes.

"Because I didn't want my son around you. You were obviously having too much fun being a 'player' to be a father. Along with that, I didn't want my son involved with your gang. I would be putting him in danger if people found out that Ichirou is your son. They would want to hurt him just because he's your child."

The young woman explained, pushing back a loose strand of her black hair out of her face. She moved to sit down on the couch that she managed to afford with her little money, but her eyes never let Inuyasha's form.

Inuyasha's hurt expression turned to that of an angered one. That was the reason why she left!? Ichirou is his son too! He would never let anyone lay a damn finger on his pup! Did Kagome not know who she was fucking talking too!? He was Inuyasha, the gang leader of one if the biggest gang in the whole world; The Shi Akumas. He could easily order his men to watch over his son and protect him with their lives!

"Kagome, you and my son are coming back with me."

Inuyasha's voice was cold and demanding. His eyes staring down at her as if daring her to say something more.

Usually this would work on Kagome, but her mothering instant told her not to back down from his little stare. No way was she going to put her son in danger. Inuyasha could just go back to his little bitch for all she cared!

"No, Inuyasha! I'm not going to tell you that again!! Didn't you hear me!? Now leave my house before I call the police!"

Standing up, the young mother stood to her full height, threatening to walk over to the phone and have Inuyasha arrested. Of course she still had feelings for Inuyasha, but she was not about to let him have the same control he did when she was younger. She was not the naïve young girl from back then. She is a mature woman who has to do what is right for her son.

"Kagome you can't keep Ichirou away from me! He's my son too!"

Inuyasha argued with Kagome, walking over to her and standing right in front of her. He wasn't much taller than Kagome really didn't have to look up to him. What happened to the Kagome that followed everything he said, he didn't know. But he was going to make her follow his orders!

"No Inuyasha! He's not your son until you turn your life around now leave!"

Inuyasha was a bit shocked at her response, and took a small step back away from her. Change his life? How!? He was used to the street life. It was a part of him; he just couldn't leave his gang. The streets are his home. Seeing that he couldn't win this battle, Inuyasha stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

Kagome was glad Inuyasha was finally gone. She sighed heavily, holding back the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes. She slowly dragged herself along to her son's room, opening the door to release her son from his prison.

Ichirou growled fiercely, looking around the house for any signs of the demon that had his hands on his mother. Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't anywhere to be found. He was tempted to ask his mother what happened, but he could clearly see that she was not in the mood to talk.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, staring at the pot of burning noodles. She sniffled a bit as she took the pot off of the stove and sat it in the sink, and began to prepare another pot of ramen for the both of them.

She knew that it wasn't the last of the Inuyasha. He would keep coming around until she finally gave into him. Maybe she should consider moving again. It would be a possibility, but it was likely that he would just merely track her down.

**/////---------\\\\\**

Kagome rubbed her aching temples as she walked inside of her empty house. It has been five days. She was glad that she had the whole house to herself. Her son was out at a sleep over with one of his friends. She trusted Mimi's mother and knew nothing bad would happen to her son. She would pick him up Sunday afternoon while she had the whole Saturday to herself.

As soon as Kagome propped herself on her couch and clicked on her TV, there was a knock at the door. The young woman rolled her eyes, getting up off of the comfortable sofa and walking over to the door.

She quickly glanced at herself, making sure she didn't look like a complete mess. She was wearing low-rise jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Even though she wasn't dressed up, she still could manage to snag any guy she pleased.

Unlocking the door and opening it, Kagome came face to face with Kouga, her ex. The cocky full-blooded wolf demon had a large smirk on his face. His azure blue chasms had a bit of a lustful tint to them. His muscular arms were folded across his arms as he stepped inside of the house without Kagome's permission.

Kagome sighed and closed the door behind him. Knowing that he thought he could just do as he damn well pleased. Didn't he understand that she had left him!? She wanted to get her life back on track without Inuyasha or Kouga's presence.

"Yes, Kouga? Do you need anything?"

Kagome asked, trying to hide the irritation in her voice, but she failed miserably.

"Actually, I do need something Kagome. I need you."

As quick as lightening, Kagome found herself pinned to the wall with Kouga keeping her still. His smirk turned into a grin as his eyes wondered up and down Kagome's perfect body. The young woman squirmed a bit, trying to get out of Kouga's strong grip.

"Kouga, I already told you! We are over with! Get out of my house!"

Kagome screamed at him, making Kouga wince from her high pitch scream.

"And I told you, that our relationship is now over! I'll end it when I damn well please!"

Kouga told her with an evil look in his eyes. Kagome was getting a bit too sassy out the mouth. If he wasn't busy keeping her still, he would have been slapped her a couple of times to shut her up.

"Kouga, I know what you did. I heard about you cheating on me with Ayame and I don't really care about that. Ayame has liked you since you two were kids, but what you really did was disrespect my son! You called him a mutt and a worthless half-breed."

**/////Flashback\\\\\**

Kagome was washing dishes while her son walked into the room, holding his small stuff doggie close to his body. He was suppose to be in bed now, but it looked like something was bothering Ichirou.

A look of worry spread across Kagome's face as she dried her hands and bent down to eye-level with her child.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Ichirou looked down at his feet, fumbling nervously with his stuff animal before meeting his mother's chocolate brown gaze.

"Mommy…what's a mutt?"

Kagome eyebrows furrowed together. Did someone call Ichirou a mutt or did he just hear someone say the word.

"Well, baby…a mutt is a mixed breed. Like a Chihuahua and a Pug mixed."

Kagome did her best to explain to her son, not wanting for him to think he was a mutt.

"Oh…Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a worthless half-breed?"

Kagome was shocked and tears swelled up in the small demon's eyes. Someone called her son those horrible words!? Anger made her blood boiled but she did her best not to say anything.

"No, baby! You're a handsome young dog-demon. Who called you those things!?"

"…Kouga."

**/////Flashback\\\\\**

"My son told me about all those words you called him! How could you Kouga!?

"Because that's what he is! If it isn't my son, then he's worthless!"

Kouga growled at Kagome, making her flinch slightly from fear. How could Kouga do this to her. Insulting her son like that. She thought he understood what she had to go through, but she was wrong.

"Get out of my house."

Kagome kept her voice low and threatening, making Kouga smirk on amusement.

"Not until I get what I want…"

Kouga lowered his face, intent on kissing the beautiful human in front of him. Before his lips had a chance to meet Kagome's softer ones, her knee came in contact with his sensitive spot.

The wolf demon let out a yelp before falling to the ground, cradling himself. Taking her chance, Kagome raced to her room and locked the door behind her. She dove for her cell phone and flipped it open, searching through the contacts.

"Get out of this damn room, Kagome!!!!"

Right now only one person could help her. As much as she didn't want to call on him for his help, she needed him. She had totally forgot about the police at the moment and only focused on calling the hanyou who could rescues her from Kouga's wrath.

Once she spotted his number, she quickly hit the dial button and the phone started to ring.

'_Please pick up Inuyasha!'_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"Hello?"

Kagome felt her racing heart start to slow down when she heard Inuyasha's calm voice. Thank goodness he still had the same cell phone number! Which was a complete surprise to her, but she didn't think about it much.

"Inuyasha, please come over to my house!"

"Why Kagome? I thought you didn't want me in your life anymore?"

"Inuyasha—please! Kouga…he's...he's..."

"Kouga?"

"Yes, he's my ex. He's trying --!"

"I'm on my way!"

Inuyasha hug in hurry and Kagome focused on finding somewhere to hide. Her eyes darted around the room before finding a suitable place to hide, her bathroom. Quickly running inside of the bathroom, with her phone, she locked it as well and sat inside of the tub.

She was happy her son wasn't here. She would have put him in grave danger if Kouga got his hands on him. Thank goodness for Mimi's mother. Wiping the bead of sweat that dripped down her face, she waited for Inuyasha to save her, like the good old days.

* * *

**A/N**_—Not as long as I thought it would be, but I guess this shall do. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter; the next one shall be put up soon!_


End file.
